Taking a step back
by Frank019
Summary: Naruto and Sakura brought back Sasuke but not like they wanted, Naruto and Sakura both get the surprise of thier lives


It was finally over, after searching for months they had found him Sasuke but they had been to ate to prevent Orochimarou from taking over his body, this is what they remembered as Naruto and Sakura walked back to Konoha, they remembered almost every details even if the battle was over a week ago, they continued to walk in silence till Sakura turned to see Naruto " Naruto I still think we should have buried him on they battle field instead of bringing him back with us" she said breaking the long lasting silence, Naruto look towards her and shook his head "no even if he betrayed us and the village he still deserves to be buried with his family" replied Naruto with a sad voice, Sakura noticed he was holding back tears "Naruto I know he was like a brother to you but…. You know what lets focus on all the good time we had as team 7 with kakashi" she said adding a small smile, seeing her smiling even if it was small made Naruto forget about the death of his best friend and the fact that he was carrying his body right now as love driven strength washed over him, with this he doubled his speed finally keeping up with Sakura who only carried their two light weight backpack (Naruto had insisted that she only take the backpack and leave him t do the heavy lifting) and walked up to the woman he loved,

Flashback

"_hold on Naruto" Sakura cried desperately __trying to heal her team-mate, "Sa..ku..ra" he barely said in a whisper "no Naruto hang on don't you dare leave without my permission" she yelled at him forcing more of her chakra in his body, she didn't want to lose her only remaining team-mate… no it was more then that, as she tried to heal Naruto she realised how much he meant to her how she was.. no had fallen for him "I can't its Naruto were talking about" she thought "but I know you love him just admit it already" her inner self protested, Sakura signed "I won't…I won't let you go" she screamed giving an unbelievable amount of chakra and life force in one shot, after this she stop, she had almost drained all of her chakra and about half of her life force, after a few minutes she had recovered enough to check Naruto with chakra again his organs were fine but he was physically weak "Naruto are you alright" but Sakura got no answer "Naruto" her voice was now trembling still no answer, Sakura began to panic but caught herself before losing control "why isn't he answering me" she asked herself, she recheck him "maybe its his chakra" she thought and began checking it "ohhh" she found that when she gave the huge burst of chakra and life force she had overloaded Narutos chakra system, because of this his chakra was paralyzing his nervous system. _

_Sakura left Naruto under a tree for a few minutes while she searched for shelter._

_30 meters in the forest she found a cave "I hope its empty" she walked up to the entrance "dame it its pitch black inside" she pulled out her flashlight (yes they have radios so why not flashlight) after a brief inspection of the cave she determined that it was perfect she went back to were Naruto was still in the same position, Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the cave were she started a fire, after gathering a few hours worth on wood she laid down resting her back on the caves wall __and laid Narutos head on her laps so she would be close to him for medical reasons but more personal ones, after what seemed like hours that were only minutes Sakura began to fall asleep but was stopped when she felt Naruto twitch, she knew he must be dreaming "Naruto if only you were awake I could tell you how I feel, how I feel about you..me..Sasuke and Kakashi and tell you how much I love you" when she said the last three words Narutos body twitch again "Naruto" Sakura asked confused, he twitched again "one twitch non two twitch yes ok"_

_He twitched twice "oh my god Naruto I was so worried about you" she tolled him with tears in her eyes but realised he could have heard what she said " huh Naruto did you hear all of what I said" she asked nervously, he twitched twice "yes..ohh well...." blushing a deep red Sakura was speechless she had planed on telling him in a romantic way not like that but she decided to ask him if he still loved her "Naruto do you still like me" she asked in a trembling voice crossing her fingers he would say yes she looked at him intensely, Naruto only twitched once "WHAT" she exclaimed and began sobbing "I thought you still loved me" she sobbed " SA-KU-RA" he was barely able to speak "Naruto sorry for this I acted like I did when I was still in love with Sasuke I should have known you moved on" Sakura sobbed even more. _

_Naruto was getting hurt because of this "Sakura" he said more audibly "Naruto you can speak again" Sakura was overwhelmed in joy and forgot she was crying "Sakura the reason I said no to your question do you want to know why" Naruto asked getting stronger by the minute he started to move his fingers and toes, Sakura wanting to know which girl to kill back in Konoha answered ye__s "Sakura the reason I said no its because I don't like you" he said like it was nothing to her, but when he saw her eyes fill with tears again he took her face in his hands (he's getting stronger by the minute) "its because words can't describe my feelings for you Sakura you are my life" he finished with a smile, but Sakura didn't notice it she was in her own world "he loves me so much he can't describe it" she lifted her head to meet his eyes and seeing them glowing with joy she smiled one of those smiles Naruto like so much._

_Naruto grinned seeing Sakura smile like this "I just can't get used to this smile" he thought, Sakura on the other hand was driven by lust for her foxy boy and did the only reasonable thing to do being strong had its advantages she jumped on Naruto pinning him to the ground "what... why did you do that" he asked Sakura flashed an devilish smile at Naruto who surprisingly didn't offer any resistance "listen carefully Naruto I'm only going to say it once shut up and kiss me" she ordered him before assaulting his face with her lips furiously like her life depend on it._

Present

Naruto and Sakura arrived in Konoha just before sunset and went straight to Tsunade's office after a brief stop at the hospital "GRANNY WERE HOME" yelled Naruto as he and Sakura entered the Tsunade's office "Naruto stop calling her that" Sakura hissed at him, at the second she said this Naruto stopped giggling and trembled in fear, after he saw what Sakura was capable of many months ago he did everything she told him to do (a miracle) Tsunade entered the room "Sakura its ok if he calls me like this he has the right you know" Tsunade smiled at them happy to see they weren't injured to much, Sakura didn't catch the last part "what do you mean he has the right to call you granny" she asked curiously "yeah why" added Naruto "well while you were gone I discovered things about both our pass and decided to tell you the truth" she replied Sakura still confused "and what does it have to do with Naruto calling you….. oh no way! you're his real" Sakura had a look of shock on her face with tears forming in your eyes "Naruto still has family alive and its Tsunade I can't believe it" she thought she turned to Naruto who looked at both of them still confused "Naruto your are such an idiot sometimes" Sakura tolled him, meanwhile Tsunade took out a long scroll from her desk "here Naruto look at this and tell me what you see" she handed him the scroll, Naruto opened it up, it was the surprise of a lifetime his family tree, on the other side of the room Sakura was talking to Tsunade about the mission "What!! He almost died" Tsunade exclaimed "Tsunade calm down he's alright now and Sasuke won't harm him anymore we left his body at the hospital morgue" Sakura reassured Tsunade "and don't worry about him getting in trouble as long as I have foxy he won't I promise" she added.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow "what do you mean as long as you have foxy" Sakura froze, she hadn't planned on letting this slip "well you see …. How could I say this" Tsunade just smiled "don't worry I think I know and you have my benediction" Sakura's eyes widened "your serious you don't mind us being together" she whispered excited, Tsunade continued to smile "not at all and I even have a surprise for both of you" this sent Sakura through the roof "but I need to tell you both at the same time but before lets see if he realised I'm part of his family" she added "WHAT!!" both girls were startled "I guess he figured it out" Sakura said giggling.

They both walked back to Naruto "granny Tsunade yo…you… your really my….." he tried to say but was cut off "yes I am and the reason why I didn't tell you before is because I didn't know till the day after you left" she tolled him before he got angry.

Hearing this Naruto's anger melted away and realised what it meant he still had family, for the first time in 16 years he could relate to someone by blood "Naruto snap out of it" Sakura tolled him " wha… what" he came back to reality "we still need to discuss our relationship with Tsunade" she tolled him with a serious face "what you tolled her" Sakura signed "it was an accident Naruto" Tsunade added, Naruto looked down "yah but now we won't be able to be together" he said with a trembling voice "WHAT just because I tolled her by accident you want to break up" Sakura yelled with tears in her voice "no I don't want to break up, but you know what the regulation about couples a genin and chunin can't be together you need to be of the same rank" he answered tears rolling down his cheeks "yes about that the elders discussed it with me a few days ago and we agreed to promote both of you if you succeeded" Tsunade said with a smile "thank you but this won't solve our problem I'll still be one rank above Naruto" sobbed Sakura, Naruto walked up beside her and took her in his arms "I think you didn't understand correctly you are both given the rank of junin" Naruto and Sakura's head shot up "you mean we are complete shinobis now" Sakura asked "yes you are and since your parents left me as your legal guardian before they passed in the accident I'll let you two live together if you want" Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto smiled but Sakura was shocked "what do you mean by this just because we're dating you think we want to spend the rest of our lives together" shouted Sakura, Naruto who let her go since he didn't want to end up in the hospital back away a bit, Tsunade on the other hand stayed the same "yes its exactly what I think and after seeing how you look at him I'm sure its what you want" she replied, Sakura walked up to her menacingly "I have only one thing to tell you" Sakura said frowning "oh and what is it" Sakura melted in Tsunades arms "thank you" she said before returning beside her foxy boy, Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat down "how we need to make it official" she said with a grin "what do you mean by that" Naruto asked Tsunade took her phone up "Shizune bring in the vests" she tolled her aid,

Naruto and Sakura turned towards the door they saw a Shizune completely changed, the last time they saw her she was in critical condition before they left o their mission now she was standing and still had her beautiful face but something was off she didn't say anything "Shizune-sama are you alright" asked Sakura but Shizune didn't reply "Sakura Naruto you must know that Shizune lost her vocal chords when she was attack" Tsunade answered for her aid and friend, both teenagers gasped "I'm so sorry" Sakura said and hugged her masters friend "yeah I'm sorry to hear this too" Naruto added and gave her a friendly hug too,

Shizune hugged both of them back and smiled in appreciation "well now be on your way both of you, you have 2 weeks of before your next mission" Tsunade tolled them "Tsunade if you don't mind can we know what rank will be our mission" Sakura asked quickly, Tsunade smiled "I thought of giving you a break and a vacation at the same time you ill get a B-Rank mission, you will need to escort the Wave country ambassador back to his village" both Sakura and Naruto smiled "thank you Tsunade we'll be going now" Sakura said Tsunade held her hand up "wait" both teenagers turned to her "what is it" Naruto said "I need to inform both of you of your new rights, since you are both Junins you have all the rights that 18+ have except for buying alcohol but that means if you truly love each other you can make it official and start a family" Tsunade said smiling but laughed seeing the shock in both Naruto and Sakura's face "Tsunade don't you think its early for use a bit to talk about children" Sakura said "yeah I don't say I don't want to be a father but its early… but the idea of marriage I like it what do you think Sakura" she turned to her fox "did you just purposed to me foxy" she asked, grinning "yes I did" he answered, sundae didn't believe what she was hearing her two pupils were taking the first step of the rest of their lives.


End file.
